Let's Struggle
by 53007
Summary: It's time for the annual Struggle tournament and Kairi is very excited to be entering for the first time. But during her first arrival she is being looked upon differently by the other combatants. Inspire by KH2 cutscene and KH3D ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the works of Square Enix or Disney.**

**LET'S STRUGGLE**

**Chapter 1: Invitation**

It was a hot day as the summer sunrays beaten down upon two teens. One was a slivered haired boy that wore a tan vest and navy blue jeans. He stared at his opponent as he held onto a wooden sword that he had made a long time ago when he would duel with his friend. As for his opponent, she was a dark red haired girl with violet-blue eyes as she wore pink short-shorts with black trims and had on a sleeveless pink hoodie. She also held on to a wooden sword in a defensive stance that was taught to her as she stared at the boy waiting for him to attack again.

The boy smiled at how cute she looked. She had insisted that he train her for the upcoming "Struggle Tournament" that was being held in a town called "Twilight Town" that was only a train ride away from the mainland. This was a big event that was held every summer and this was also her first time competing. "Ready for another round, Kairi?" asked the boy as he held the sword above his head with one arm while his other arm was held in front of him like he was greeting someone for the first time. "Try to parry and counter this time."

Kairi nodded as she stood in her defensive stance. She griped the wooden sword with both hands and took a step to her left while the boy also stepped left. "Ready? Come on Riku." said Kairi as Riku smiled and took a quick step towards her. Kairi quickly reacted as the whacking of Riku's attacks came hard and before she knew it, she was disarmed as Riku held onto her weapon.

"Come On! Focus!" shouted Riku tossing the weapon back to Kairi. Once she caught it Riku was quickly upon her again as they locked weapons with Riku having the advantage over her as he kept Kairi on the defensive. "Come on, there is a way out of this."

"It's hard for me to think fast and besides your taller than me." complained Kairi as Riku pushed her towards the edge of the circle platform that was above the water.

"My height has nothing to do with the position that you're in. If Sora can find a way out so can you." said Riku "look at your surrounding. Used what's around you to your advantage." Kairi took a quick glimpse around, but she was more focused of where Riku was forcing her. She finally came to a decision as she broke off from Riku and dodged out of the way from an oncoming attack. She countered, but Riku was so fast that he swayed in time as the sword hit a coconut tree. Kairi quickly reacted before Riku could attack, as she swing the wooden sword left and right. Riku calmly blocked each attack, he knew that she was angry as she kept attacking with big powerful attacks. Kairi kept attacking until she got winged and her final attack missed and once again she was disarmed. "Never attack while angry. If you lose your focus, than your out of the tournament."

"I'm sorry." said Kairi out of breath.

"That's enough for today, but I think you'll be fine in the tournament." said Riku as he walked towards a wooden bridge that connected to a shack with Kairi following behind him. They still had time before the tournament to train as Kairi was determined to get better than Riku and Sora.

**Twilight Town**

"999, 1000." said a blonde haired boy with short spiky hair as he watched a ball fall towards him as he swung and missed as the ball landed on the hard concrete ground and shattered as it released confetti. "Think you can break my score this time, Roxas?"

"Easy. I'm gotta break your record and you have to buy the ice cream." said Roxas as his friend handed him a struggle bat.

"It's not as easy as it looks." mocked the boy. "You'll be broke again."

"You're on Hayner." said Roxas as the large ball was placed on the ground. With a quick uppercut slash with the struggle bat, the ball flew high into the air. Hayner stood along the sidelines with a smirk on his face thinking to himself that Roxas won't be able to get a hit from that height as the ball slowly descended towards the ground. Roxas kept his eyes focus on the ball as he ran full speed up a wall and sprang from the ledge while in midair he adjusted himself and began his attack combos on the ball as he fell along with it until it hit the ground. Roxas repeated the same process over again until finally the ball landed on the ground and blew up confetti. "2003." said Roxas out of breath. "You owe me a ice cream."

"That's not fair." said Hayner as he crossed his arms. "I can't wall run like you can."

Roxas only laughed as he and Hayner made their way to Market Street to buy sea salt ice cream. Once they got their ice cream, they headed to the clock tower to sit on the ledge and watch the sunset. "So, do you think that guy will show?"

"I hope so." said Roxas while taking a bite of his snack. "He's a good fighter and I need to beat him this time."

"It was a good match. Pence posted the entire match online and so far it's got a million views." said Hayner finishing the last bite of his ice cream. "But you'll need to pass me first."

"You're not the only one. Seifer and his gang are all entering." pointed Roxas as his ice cream began to melt. "Than theirs my brother's group, and the current champ."

"She's a dirty fighter." said Hayner as he remembered that she threw dirt in his eyes. "She's really fast that I didn't even make it to the next round."

"We need to be quick and careful, If one of us should face her." said Roxas as he lost interest in his ice cream. "I heard that this year theirs going to be some first timers."

"It should be easy for us." said Hayner. "It's rumored that some red head from the same island as that guy that beat you last year is hot, and a mysterious person from Axel's group, but all I know is that she's a girl."

"You seem to know a lot about this years competition." said Roxas as Hayner was feeling proud himself. "Olette told me about them, too." Roxas had to laugh as Hayner gave him a dirty look. It was time for them to go as they made plans to spar tomorrow and made bets to see who will buy more ice cream next time.

**Destiny Island**

The next day was the same as yesterday with the hot sun beating down on Kairi. She was sweating like the last time, but Riku had told her to hangout with Tidus for today. So here she stood on the ledge of the bridge with Tidus standing beneath her. "Ready to give it another try?" asked Tidus as he prepare to catch her again if she messed up the back flip.

Kairi took another breath, unlike Riku, Tidus was more patient with her. He showed her the proper way of doing a back flip from a high place and even showing her how to do one on the ground. Kairi heart was racing as she swallow. "Okay."

"There's no rush. Take your time." instructed Tidus as Kairi gave him a nod. She remembered how Tidus position himself as she did the same, closed her eyes, and sprang off the bridge. While in the air Kairi adjusted herself and landed on the soft sand. "You did it!"

"What?" said Kairi with disbelief as she opened her eyes. Tidus stood in front of her with a huge smile. "I actually did it."

"Good job. Next time don't close your eyes." said Tidus as he instructed her to do ten more and once she finished they both did jumping exercise that would help Kairi jump a little higher. A few hours later, Kairi had learned the proper way of doing a back flip and a front flip, but when it came to somersaults, she always went the wrong direction and nearly twisted her ankle. "You need more practice, but Wakka is coming over to help with another training that Riku wants you to do."

"What is it?" asked Kairi feeling uneasy about what Riku wants her to do next.

"He said that you were a little slow with your dodging." said Tidus as Wakka's boat came up to the pier. "But over by that gap between the pier and the fort, he wants you to stand by the fort facing me and Wakka. We'll be kicking and spiking blitzballs towards you, that you'll have to dodge."

"No wonder he told me to wear short pants and a tank top." said Kairi walking along with Tidus towards Wakka as he unloaded a large sack off his boat. Tidus had explained that Kairi needed to stand in the shallow area of the water and they'll start slow with one ball, but than they'll speed it up and add more balls. So with Kairi standing in the shallow water that went up to her knees and Tidus standing in a ready position. Wakka had the job of tossing the first ball, but soon he would pass the ones that were lined up along the deck. Kairi knew that Tidus has the ability to curve the ball in any direction he wanted, but Wakka also knows how to do that too. In a instant Wakka tossed the first ball towards Tidus as he kicked it so hard. Kairi had easily dodged the oncoming projectile and watched it bounced back towards the pier as Wakka took a whack at the ball. Soon, Tidus and Wakka had added five more balls and like Tidus said it was getting harder for Kairi to dodge since the balls came one after another more faster than the first one.

"Here comes number twelve." said Tidus as Wakka kicked up another ball that rested on the pier. Kairi tried her best not to get distracted by the splashing of water that she kick up every time she move to another position as her calves started to ache. "Good! Keep it up. Wakka let's start curving them."

Kairi dodged another ball, but as the other one came at her she tried to move out of it's direction, it smacked her hard on the shoulder as the rest began to hit her more.

"Guys that enough." said Sora as he stood next to Tidus and Wakka as the balls flew towards them that they caught with ease.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to hurt her, but she's improving." said Tidus out of breath as Kairi fell back and floated on the water.

"Yeah, I was in the tree house watching everything." said Sora as he helped his friends pick up the last ball. "But isn't this a bit too much?"

"It's okay." reassured Kairi while giving Sora a peace sign. "I want to get better before the start of the tournament."

"Well the fact that you want to get better is okay and all, but these aren't exactly soft." said Sora while holding up a ball. Kairi only gave him a smile as the day was coming to an end. More days passed and Kairi was getting better at strategizing by sparring with Riku, became more flexible and faster with the help of Tidus and Wakka. One day, Sora was so impressed of how far she came that he challenged her to a race with the cove being the course. Everyone came to watched as she crossed the makeshift finish line with Sora closely behind her.

A the first month of summer had end as it came down to the last 3 days for the tournament to start. Kairi could hardly wait as she jogged along the shores of the small island. Riku had one final test for her that he wanted her to do as she met up with her friends.

"Well, Kairi you trained hard every day. Now for one final test." said Riku as he helped Kairi put on a black vest and headgear.

"What's all this stuff?" asked Kairi as Sora and Selphie added ping pong size balls on her all over the vest and headgear.

"This is the old struggle equipment that was used last year." explained Sora as he placed the last ball on Kairi's shoulder. "The vest and headgear have a dense layer of tiny nylon hooks and these balls have loops that interlock with them."

"Like Velcro." said Selphie.

"It's the same thing." stated Kairi as Sora adjusted the strap on the headgear. "So, what am I going to do?"

"Without losing any of the balls, try to defeat us in three minutes." said Riku while setting a timer as each friend surrounded Kairi.

"Are you sure that's okay?" asked Kairi feeling uneasy about hurting her friends, especially with a wooden sword. "I mean this is crazy. Selphie you have a pretty face like me. I could never hurt all of you. Plus, this is wood, it's a lot harder than a blitzball."

"I don't mind, besides it's to help you." said Selphie with a smile to assure Kairi that it was okay while doing simple spins with her nunchaku. "Just don't hit the face."

"Me and Tidus have been hit so many times by Sora and Riku." said Wakka with Tidus agreeing with him as Kairi turned to Sora and Riku.

"I know you don't want to do this, but we'll be fine with it." grinned Sora.

"Just remember everything that you learn." said Riku with as emotionless expression as he placed the timer on the pier. He took a step forward and position himself in his usual stance with everyone doing the same. "3, 2, 1..." began Riku as he used his sword to start the timer. "Struggle!"

Riku was the first to charge with Sora following behind him. Kairi quickly swayed left than right as both boy missed with their first attacks. She brought up her weapon and deflected an oncoming ball that Wakka threw as it traveled back and smacked him on the head that left him dazed. She turned in time and caught Tidus by the wrist and managed to disarm him as she pulled and pushed him into Riku. While both boys collide into each other, Kairi used her weapon and Tidus' weapon to parry both Sora and Selphie's attacks. She locked her left weapon with Sora's weapon, quickly ducked out of Selphie's oncoming attack that accidentally smack Sora in the face. Kairi than followed up with powerful slash that knocked the breath out of Selphie. Dropping Tidus' weapon, Kairi dodged another attack by Wakka as his ball flew across the other side of the island. She watched Wakka run to retrieve his ball as Riku saw his chance to attack once again. Kairi quickly duck a slashing attack and brought her weapon above her head and block another attack by Riku as she reacted to Tidus slam attack by dodge rolling away from him. Riku went for another slashing attack, but Kairi back flip over it, Riku decided to catch her as she lands. Fully swinging his weapon towards Kairi, he once again missed, he didn't expect her to land on her knees as Kairi quickly uppercut her weapon that knocked Riku off his feet. She quickly turned to block another one of Tidus attacks and out of the counter of her eye she noticed that Wakka leap into the air while at the same time his was preparing to used his powerful attack as she broke Tidus' defense by disarming him again by knocking his weapon out of his hand and with a quick spin around him, she caught him by the wrist and trapped him in a headlock. Tidus finally understood the reason why as Wakka's ball smacked him in the face and ricocheted up into the air. Kairi released Tidus as he fell on the soft sand and watched as the ball fell towards her with Wakka running full speed towards her also. He needed to stop her before his ball got to her. Kairi stepped back a little so that their would be some space between her and the ball as she reposition herself in a different stance and took a full powerful swing. She watched in amazement as the ball collided with Wakka's head as he flipped in a 180 degree turn and land flat on his belly. Kairi looked around at her friends that were still down on the ground with Selphie still trying to catch her breath, Sora was kneeling down on one knee while rubbing the side of his cheek that Selphie hit. Riku suddenly sprang off the ground and was about to attack again, but the timer went off.

"Times up." said Riku as Kairi took off the equipment to check on Tidus and Wakka, but there was no doubt about it, they were both unconscious. She checked on Selphie that kept reassuring her that she's fine, but Kairi could tell that she was still in pain and Sora had a bruised cheek while Riku was feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm so sorry." said Kairi feeling really upset.

"There was a reason why I wanted you to do this test." began Riku as Selphie placed a huge umbrella over Tidus and Wakka. "You'll never know who you're going to face in the tournament. It could be me or Sora or new friends that you'll probably make."

"So the verdict?" asked Selphie.

"She trained hard, she's a fast learner, and I think it's time for her to come with us to Twilight Town." said Sora. "Right, Riku?"

"Why not." said Riku with Kairi feeling overjoyed with excitement that she hugged both Riku and Sora. She turned to Selphie as they both squealed while hopping up and down. While still celebrating, Kairi's cellphone received a text message from an unknown caller that informed her that her admission was approved for the title match. Sora and Riku had received the same message, it's like Riku said, she was going to face maybe both of them in the tournament. "Remember, we'll leave tomorrow morning at 8."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Rate, Review, Questions. No flames.**


	2. Chapter 2: Opening Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I don't own the works of Square Enix or Disney.**

**Chapter 2: Opening Ceremony**

It was early in the morning with the sun still rising as Kairi sat on a bench with a suitcase by her side packed with extra clothes and toiletry for the three days that she'll be in Twilight Town with her friends Sora, and Riku. She checked the time on her phone for the tenth time while looking for a brunette with spiky hair. Riku had shown up ten minutes ago, but Sora was running late as usual, and the train will be leaving in five minutes. "Where are you?" sighed Kairi as Riku returned from the vending machines with some snacks for the two hour trip.

"Still no Sora?" asked Riku taking a seat next to Kairi. "I didn't see him either."

"I told him not to stay up late, since we're taking the six o'clock train." said Kairi letting out another sigh while gladly taking a can of juice and some granola bars that Riku had offered her. She had a feeling that Sora was excited about the tournament, besides, it was a title match for the Struggle belt and the winner also got a crystal trophy. This all sounded cool to Kairi, but she still had second thoughts about her opponents, Riku did taught her everything that she needed to know, but she had a feeling like he held back yesterday, the same applied to Sora, but as for Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka they gave her all they've got.

"Attention! The train will be arriving shortly. Please gather your belongings and wait behind the yellow line." announced a conductor over the intercom.

"Got your stuff ready?" asked Kairi while gathering her things and stood by the line.

"It's all here." said Riku as he took another look around for his friend. While Riku was looking for Sora, Kairi could see the train coming down the tracks from a long distance as it came blaring its horn. As it got closer it began to slow down with the brakes screeching as it finally came to a halt. It rang a bell as the doors slid open and everyone that was headed to Twilight Town got on. "He better run."

"Wait! Hold the door!" yelled Sora as Kairi finally spotted him running across the platform with a duffle bag slang over his shoulder. The bell rang again as the doors slowly closed with Sora barging in. "Woo! Made it."

"Why were you running late?" demand Kairi with her arms cross and awaited for a response from her friend. For some reason Sora was breathing heavy as he held up a hand to gave him a minute to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry." said Sora nervously scratching the back of his head. "I went to bed early, but I forgot about daylight savings, so my alarm was an hour behind. I thought I was making great time, but I noticed that the wall clock in the kitchen was nearly close to six. So I ran up stairs, got my bag, and came straight here."

With a nervous expression on his face. Sora wait for the criticisms to come from Kairi of how he shouldn't be immature, take responsibly for his actions, and be organized with his lifestyle. But in Kairi's mind she couldn't help, but think of how weird Sora looks with his hair unkempt. Riku couldn't help, but laugh at his friend as Kairi giggled along with him which Sora was taken aback with their reactions, but soon joined in. The train slowly pulled out of the platform and soon picked up speed as it heaved towards Twilight Town with Kairi actually excited about the trip, since it was her first time visiting Twilight Town.

**Twilight Town**

Roxas awoke to the sound of people giving directions of what needs to go where as he took a look out his window. He could see some of the town folks hanging up banners with the struggle logo on them while another group brought in bleachers as people began to set the platform. In another part of the Sandlot, electricians were busy with checking the scoreboard, microphones, and earpieces that the judges were going to wear while technician tested the new struggle equipment to make sure that the sensors in the bats and vests were working correctly by having two people whacked each other as orbs splattered on the ground around them. There was a mechanism in the wrist that drew in the orbs whenever you touch them or get close to them and would add them to a scoreboard.

"This one isn't working." said one of the crew as someone came over to fix the bugs. Since it wasn't going to be a quiet morning, Roxas decided to get ready and meet up with Hayner at the, "Usual Spot". After taking a shower and getting dressed, Roxas headed out to the busy streets with venders selling food and struggle merchandise. As he made his way through the crowds, he heard a screeching sound from above the rooftops as everyone focused their attention towards three flying objects in the sky. Roxas knew who they were exactly with their faces being covered by their visor helmets as their armor reflected in the sun while their capes flapped behind them. They flew in a V-shape formation over the cheering crowds as they made a pass by to look for a safe landing, but Roxas didn't have an interest to watch the rest because he knew that from a great height they would blind the crowds that watch below with a bright light, so that no one would see what they look like, and jump off their hovercraft. They would be stripped of their armor and be left in their regular clothes.

"There're not the only ones that came for the tournament." said a soft voice when Roxas turned a corner. For the first time, he once again felt calm because he remembered that soft tone as he smiled.

"Everyone wants to take on the champ. So that's to be expected, Namine." said Roxas with a casual turn to face a long blonde haired girl that wore a white sundress with baby blue laced sandals as she held onto a handbag that had her sketchbook and pencils. He admire her as he seen that she was still tender as a dove and liked how his reflection appeared in her aquamarine eyes.

"Not everyone." said Namine taking a closer step towards Roxas. "I heard there's a rookie that isn't in it to win the championship match or the trophy, but that might just be a rumor."

"Then why would they come?" asked Roxas taking two slow steps forward.

"I don't know." shrugged Namine. "Perhaps for honor or good sport."

"Do you know who this person is?" asked Roxas while taking a step towards Namine.

"Nope." smiled Namine as she now stood close to Roxas that she had to look up into him. "It's good to see you."

She gave Roxas a hug as he hugged her back, "I didn't expect to see you again." said Roxas that made Namine laughed a little while the two still embrace each other. "How's Axel?"

"He said that he was sorry that he couldn't make it this year." said Namine never letting go of Roxas. "He had to work, but he convinced Xemnas to let me take his place to cheer everyone on."

"By everyone, you mean Larxene and the new rookie?" asked Roxas while he continued to walk with Namine holding on to his arm. "I know you're not very good at lying."

"That's one reason." said Namine truthfully. "and the other was to try and convince you to come back."

"I can't go back." said Roxas as he stopped to look at Namine. "I'm happy here and I would like it, if you would stay with me."

This was a shock to Namine as she let go of Roxas and backed away slowly as if he was a dangerous animal. "I guess being here changed you." said Namine looking away from Roxas. "I missed you and for a long time, I hoped that one day I could see you again."

"So, what are you saying?" asked Roxas calmly while making no attempt to stop her.

"I'll think about it." said Namine walking away from Roxas, but he knew that it was going to be a hard thing to do. He should know, since it's been almost two years since they've stopped hunting him. He watched Namine disappeared around a corner, as he continued to head towards his usual spot where Hayner was waiting.

**Meanwhile**

The train had pulled in three hours ago. Two hours ago, Kairi along with her friends checked in at hotel as the guys would stay in one room while she had the other all to herself. Once they settled in, they decided to take a tour around town since they still had time before the tournament started. Kairi was told by Riku that during the festival there would be even more people, but the Struggle event was still a large event with crowds of people flooding the streets and the underground tunnels. Since it was too crowded, they decided to take a tunnel to get to a popular café that was busy around this time of the year.

So, here Kairi stood all by herself. She lost her friends in the tunnel and tried to call their phones, but she couldn't get a good reception. She didn't know where she was, since this was her first time visiting this town, so in a panic she was in the fetal position by some stairs with her heart racing as thoughts of being lost for a long time, hoping that Sora and Riku would find her.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" asked a girl with black boots. Kairi looked up at the girl as she looked down at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm kinda of scared." said Kairi looking away from the jade green eyes as the blonde girl helped her to her feet. Kairi discovered that this girl was a little taller than her and wore a black jumpsuit that was tied by the waist with the sleeves and had a yellow tank top.

"It's okay. I know my way around this town." said the girl with a smile. "So don't worry, we'll find your parents."

"Um…I'm not that young you know." said Kairi as she laughed along with the girl. "Anyways, I'm with my friends and we were heading to this one café."

"Do you know which one?" asked the girl as some guys walked pass them.

"7th Heaven." said Kairi sounding nervous, since she was talking to a stranger, but she somehow knew that she could trust her.

"I know where that is. It over by Market Street." said the girl.

"Where's that?" asked Kairi in confusion as the girl laughed at her.

"It's on the other side of town." said the girl showing her a map of the city. "It's faster to take the tunnels than go by train." So, it was back in the tunnels again, but the girl laughed and joked with Kairi as she explained the route of the tunnels. When entering the tunnels, there are large numbers above each one. By following the numbers and signs it would take you to different parts of town. When they finally exit they caught a ride on the trolley that made easy transportation for them to get pass the crowded streets. They finally came to their destination, where Kairi was suppose to meet with Sora and Riku, but it was hard to find them in this crowd.

"Maybe there're inside." said the girl leading Kairi into the café. Kairi didn't think that Sora was serious, but he was right, it was busy and crowded with people laughing and murmuring. "You coming? I got us a table by the window."

"Really?" asked Kairi as she wondered how this girl could get a table so fast. She didn't think more about it as a waitress lead them to a small table. Once they were seated, the girl ordered two special meals with mango smoothies and a side of jalapeno poppers. As the girl was ordering, Kairi took a look at the menu, today's special was 500 munny, the smoothies were 200, and the poppers were 100.

"Is there anything else you want?" asked the girl while the waitress waited.

"This is a bit too much." whispered Kairi to the girl as she only laughed.

"Don't worry about." said the girl as she gave Kairi a single wink. Kairi didn't protest even further as the waitress went to get there meal. "I want to thank you again for all that you're doing, but what is your name?"

"I completely forgot. I didn't mean to be rude, but nice to meet you. I'm Larxene." said Larxene with a smile as she slicked her short blonde hair back. After introduction were made the waitress came back with their meal. Kairi happily ate and laughed with Larxene as she learned that Larxene was a high school student and was visiting Twilight Town for the weekend. "So, what's a girl like you doing here? Are you on summer break with your boyfriend?"

"No. I don't have a boyfriend." blushed Kairi while looking away from Larxene as she playfully poked her shoulder.

"I don't believe that." teased Larxene as Kairi's face turned red. "There's someone you like, right?" Kairi than hid her face while Larxene tried to figure out who Kairi had a crush on, but she wouldn't give in and soon stopped. "So if you're not here to confess your love to this mystery guy on Sunset Hill, than why are you here?

"I'm here for the Struggle tournament." said Kairi as the waitress came to retrieve their empty plates. "It's so exciting for me to be here, since I'm going to compete, but getting lost in this town was not one of those days."

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be competing in a roughhousing sport for entertainment." suggested Larxene while stirring her straw in her melted smoothie. "It was crazy two years ago when it came down to the final two."

Kairi interest was perked, "Really? What happened?"

"The number one contender had a cute face like you and was the finalists to go face to face with the champ." began Larxene. "They fought in two matches with no winner or loser, but when it came down to the final round, the champ used a dirty trick that fooled the judges and referee."

"How?" asked Kairi holding her breath.

"In the official rules there is no full contact with the contestants, two strikes and your out, anyways, it was rumored that the champ wore steel toe combat boots and kicked the challenger so hard on the side that she broke her ribs. It happened so fast that once she made an illegal move the contender lost her chance at the title and the trophy." Larxene paused to take a long sip of her smoothie as Kairi was burning with anticipation to know what was going to happen next. "When the tournament was over she tried to explain to the judges, but they didn't believe her, so she attacked the champ at the train station and tried to get her to confess to the illegal move. It sometimes gets violent and I know last year that some went to the hospital. Not many contestants joined this year and I can't blame them. Besides, not anyone can just enter. I know just met you, but I don't want you to get hurt like they did. Can you reconsider? Resigning from the tournament would be a relief to me." Larxene gently cupped Kairi's hands into her while deeply looking into her violet-blue eyes with worry. "You don't need to prove to anyone that your strong."

"I guess I do understand how you feel." said Kairi as she took her hands out of Larxene's grasp "But I'm not trying to prove anything. I'm not here for a trophy or a belt. I'm not trying to gain fame. Not many people know my reason, but I will still compete. I'm sorry, Larxene."

"Wow." whispered Larxene as she got up. "You've inspire me. You're a good person Kairi. Excuse me, but duty calls." Larxene gesture that she needed to go to the restroom as she left Kairi to finished the last bit of her drink. While she was gone, Kairi looked around at her environment and saw a group of friends laughing and having a good time, across the room sat a couple that shared a root beer float. She felt bad for another couple that seem to be breaking up, but than she had another thought, Sora and Riku were still looking for her out there and the opening ceremony was going to be starting at six o'clock. Kairi sure hope that Larxene would be back and help her find her friends as she waited while nervously tapped her fingers on the table. She checked her phone for the tenth time, but she still didn't have a good signal. She than focused on a TV monitor that was showcasing what appeared to be past Struggle events as it showed two competitors. The screen switched to a person named Aqua with matching blue eyes and short hair that gave a description of her height, weight, advantage, and disadvantage. What surprised her more was that the next person to be shown was Larxene, she turned towards the window when she heard a knock as Larxene stood outside using her right hand to make an L-shape gesture on her forehead while mocking her. Kairi couldn't make out what she said as she took off into the crowd to board a trolley and waved goodbye to her.

"Here's the bill." said the waitress as Kairi came back to her senses. She took a look at it, but she knew she didn't have enough to cover it.

"Give me a moment." said Kairi as the waitress nod and went to take more orders. She dug in her pockets and took out a pouch and began to count what munny she had, but it still wasn't enough. She checked her phone again and finally had a little signal as she dialed Sora's number. She listen to the ring tone, but soon her call went to voice mail.

"Hey! This is Sora. Sorry to have missed your call. Leave a message. BEEP!"

"Sora. I'm in trouble. I'm at 7th Heaven and don't have enough munny. Please hurry."

Kairi didn't know what to do as she sat in her seat still in shocked as to what had happen. She got suckered into paying the bill, but not only that, she saw the true colors of Larxene as her mocking face appeared in her head. The waitress came back again, but Kairi told her that she needed more time, but soon the manager got involved. She gave him all she had, but she was still 600 munny short. It was decided that she would work off her debt as she put on an apron and a hairnet.

"Olette!" yelled the manager as a girl with emerald green eyes that wore bright colored clothes that seemed to match her well came out of the locker room with a smile on her face.

"Am I getting my raise?" asked Olette with a grin on her face.

"Haw, haw, very funny." said the manager. "No, I need you to find her something to do until she pays off the rest of the fee she still owes."

"Yes, sir." saluted Olette while gesturing to Kairi to follow her lead as the manager returned to his office. "So I guess you tried to bailout on the bill."

"No, I would never do that." said Kairi as she tried her best not to cry. Olette turned to face her and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulders.

"Come on, don't cry. I was just joking." reassured Olette that made Kairi a little better. "Listen, tell me what happen. Okay." Olette sat Kairi down on empty stacked crates and listened to Kairi. She told her everything that happened to her from getting lost, and paying for the bill. Kairi felt better afterwards as Olette gave her a comforting hug. "I know who you're talking about." said Olette as she took a seat next to Kairi. "Every year, it's the same. Larxene invites people out to lunch and leaves them with the bill. The only people that she does that to are…wait, you're competing in the Struggle tournament?" Kairi only nod, but it was hard to feel sad around Olette as she told her that not many girl compete because of how violent it was as she kept telling her how beautiful she was and how brave she is to be in the tournament. "I have some friends competing also, but they're old news now. It's excites me, even though you might never make it to your second fight."

"Why would you say that?" asked Kairi taken aback by what Olette said as she handed her a soapy dish that Kairi would rinse with hot water, sanitized, and stack to dry.

"Not many rookies make it through their first match." said Olette while handing her another plate. "My friend Hayner went up against Larxene for the first time and she destroyed him in thirty seconds."

"It sounds like she really fast." said Kairi as she rinsed off another plate. Two hours had passed and Kairi still had more work to do since it was getting busier as she listen to Olette talk about her friends, school, and plans for their independent studies. Kairi was soon starting to wonder where Sora was.

"Hey, red head!" yelled the manager from his office as he gestured for Kairi to come over. When she reached him, he explained how impressed he was with all the work she done. "You can go. Your debt is paid. A friend of yours paid the rest."

Kairi thanked him and gave back the apron as she headed out the main exit. Sora stood by the doors with a nervous look on his face as Kairi approached him was glaring eyes. "Sorry I didn't get here sooner." apologized Sora, but Kairi didn't want to hear his excuse.

"I've waited for you. For Two Hours." snapped Kairi. "Let's just go. Otherwise we'll be late."

"Hey, good luck in the tournament." yelled Olette when Kairi passed by her outside. She wanted to gave Olette her regards, but she was busy giving out free samples to anyone that wanted one. Sora was about to get one, but Kairi pulled him by his hood and hurried to catch the trolley as they kept an eye out for Riku. She didn't know where exactly they were, but looking up at the clock tower she figured that they're near the hotel, until, she finally caught a familiar face in the crowd as she got off the trolley when it stop.

"Riku!" called Kairi in the crowd while making her way to him with Sora following after her. He turned and noticed Kairi pushing pass some people as he walked over to her. "I was so worried that I wouldn't make it in time."

"Yeah, sorry for not noticing that we've lost you." said Riku while tossing her a pull string backpack with her change of clothes. "When we came out of the tunnels and noticed that you were gone we searched for you. I tried calling your cell."

"I didn't have a signal at the time." said Kairi while slinging her bag over her shoulder. "We better hurry the opening ceremony is about to begin in thirty minutes. If we run we can get our entries and make it in time."

Without hesitation Sora took Kairi by the hand and held on tight as they ran pass the crowds with Riku running along side them. They entered the tunnels once more and kept running until they exit one that lead into a back ally that wasn't as crowded. Once they turned the corner they tried running down a flight of stairs without falling as they finally made it to the Sandlot that was already prepared with bleachers, Struggle banners, and fighters that were stretching while getting used to the new equipment. "You still got your invitation? The one that was mailed to us."

"Yeah, I kept it in my side pouch." said Kairi while reaching for it, but Sora told her show it to the judges. She did as she was told and made her way to the judges' table to present her invitation. They looked it over as they asked for a student ID and compared the invitation and ID by her name, but than they looked at her face and her features. It was no doubt that they were thinking that she might get hurt and end up with a disfigured face or a broken nose. She didn't seem to have physical features like Riku or the other guy that she saw, but the fact of how the judges view her as someone who shouldn't be here was making her feel a bit expose and uncomfortable.

"First time competing?" asked one judge that overlooked her like the rest.

"Yes." said Kairi as they finally gave her back her ID.

"Here is your number." said another judge "Get your equipment over there on the left, and if needed, they're discussing the official rules to your right. Good luck."

"Thank you." said Kairi, figuring it would be best to learn the rules. She was glad that she wasn't the only one learning the rules as she took a seat next to a hooded girl while the official began to explain all the rules. So the rules were very strict, from her point of view, but in good sportsmanship she wasn't allowed to fight with the other competitors outside the arena, all combatants weren't allowed to bet, no physical contact during a round or after the match, two strikes and you're out, if these rules weren't followed the combatant will be disqualified. There were four ways to win a round that were each three minutes and lasted for three rounds. Collect more orbs than your opponent by draining them of their orbs or survive until time runs out, KO, force them off the platform, or resign from the match. As these rules were being discussed, Kairi would take a glance at the hooded girl that didn't even seemed to be interested or probably be listening to the rules, but once they understood the rules the official took his leave, leaving Kairi alone with the mysterious girl. "First time?" she didn't say nothing, so Kairi continued on, "Yeah, me too. To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous."

"Your nervousness will make you lose your focus and you'll be out." said the girl in a soft voice. "The moment that you'd arrived, they've look at you like a wounded animal and viewed you as a weak little girl."

"Any advice?" asked Kairi as she felt uncomfortable again. The girls sat very still as they felt the stares and tensions buildup from all the contestants that were eager to get rid of them. Kairi than thought about how the judges were viewing her, like she doesn't belong here.

"Prove them wrong." was all she said walking away from Kairi heading over to Larxene and sat next to her. Kairi made eye contact with Larxene as she stared back at her making an L-shape with her hand on her forehead. She didn't want to get in trouble on the first day of the tournament, but Larxene was getting on her last nerves as Larxene mocked her more from a distance.

"You're not the only one that wants to take her on." said a blue haired girl that Kairi recognized was from TV. She took a seat next her while adjusting the sensors on her body so that it wouldn't be too loose or tight. "But I'll tell you this now, get in line."

"You're Aqua." said Kairi finally remembering her name. "I seen the highlights from your match."

"You saw what happened, but the decision was already made." said Aqua coldly. "She took the liberty of explaining that over lunch, didn't she?"

"You were there?" asked Kairi. Aqua didn't answer for a moment since she was busy putting on shin guards. From the way the sensors looked, they seemed similar to pieces of armor, maybe to prevent serious injuries.

"The moment I've arrived, I'd looked for her everywhere and found her the same time she found you crying on top of the stairs." explained Aqua while strapping on elbow and knee pads. "And followed you two to the café."

"I wasn't crying." pouted Kairi as she got up to get her equipment with Aqua following after her. "For your information, I was lost and didn't know what to do."

"I understand. You were scared." said Aqua as Kairi told the official her size. "Being nervous is not your only problem, like that girl said, but also being scare. If you can't overcome your emotions, than you might as well be back at '7th Heaven' crying your eyes out." Aqua didn't say anymore as she headed over to two guys. Kairi figured that Aqua was giving them her perspective of her. Kairi didn't have the time to glare at Aqua as she took her bag and left to get changed in a white t-shirt and black shorts. Once she was ready she went to join the guys as they waited on the bench by the stairs.

"I see you made some new friends." said Riku the moment Kairi rejoin with them as they sat under a streetlamp next to the stairs as the day began to turn darker.

"Why do they view me differently?" asked Kairi as she put on her sensors. Sora didn't know what to say, but Riku had his way with words.

"You want the honest truth?" asked Riku as he waited for Kairi to respond which she did by a simple nod. "Normally not many girls compete, but because of how you look. You're not the type that would be competing and mostly first timers are targeted the moment they've arrived."

"What does that have to do with Struggling?" asked Kairi while putting on her protective gear. "Are you telling me that because I'm a young girl, the officials, promoters, and the contestants think I shouldn't be here? I'm not the only girl here, you know."

"To put it simply in words that you would understand, you look like the type of person that would be more worried about your weight and looks, than worrying about getting your bones broken." said Sora as simple as he could to which Riku had to agree with. "Plus, you're bodysuit hugs you perfectly that it brings out your full figure that makes you look hot."

"Thanks for the compliment." blushed Kairi while Sora was finishing with his sensors.

"It's no different with the rest of the girls here." said Riku while looking around and gesture towards a girl with pale skin and short silver hair that covered her left eye. "It's rumored that she's blind on her left eye."

"Yeah, she was last years challenger and everyone here thinks Larxene had something to do with her injury. Ever since than she's been unbalance." said Sora as Kairi strapped on a pair of shin guards.

" Not only that, but ever since her lost, Aqua has been suffering from chest pains that she almost didn't make it through the whole event last year." added Riku. "Apparently, she went head to head with heavy hitters, but Sora was soft on her."

"It just didn't seem right, but Larxene was glad when she lost to Fuu, but as for the hooded one." paused Sora as he took a look at her. "We're not sure."

"I thought the protective gear was to prevent serious injuries." thought Kairi while adding a pair of elbow pads. Thinking back to what Larxene said at the café, Aqua might have been the one that was kicked by steel toe boots which would explain why the other combatants would target her chest.

"This is the year that they decided to add protection with the new equipment." said Riku looking towards the roof and saw Roxas along with Namine, but his main focus with on Roxas.

**Meanwhile**

"Is that her?" asked Roxas as he leaned on a balcony above the Sandlot holding hands with Namine that rested her head on his shoulder. "The one that isn't competing for the title and trophy."

"Sure looks like it." said Namine softly while looking at Aqua's group. "Did you say anything to him, yet?"

"No, it's been a year since we last saw each other." said Roxas as he remembered that they never even talked. "I really don't want anything to do with him."

"I guess Aqua isn't the only one frustrated." said Namine. "Why can't you two make up for what had happened years ago? It's like you're both fighting over the last sea salt ice cream."

"Namine, it's not that easy for us to say 'we're sorry'." said Roxas as he finally looked towards Ven. "These things take time."

"Hasn't time ran out already?" asked Namine as she looked up to Roxas with him looking down at her. "What was the thing I said to you back in the ally?"

"You said a lot of things." laughed Roxas with Namine giggling along with him.

"I said, 'I missed you' and maybe Ven feels the same way, he just has a hard time saying it." said Namine putting her hand on Roxas's cheek. "You don't like your brother, but you also don't hate him."

"Okay, If I can, I'll talk to him." said Roxas. "But I want an answer for my offer, after I've talked with him."

"Okay, it's a promise." said Namine. It came down to the last five minutes as security started to let in citizens as they filled up all four bleachers and all around the balconies above the Sandlot and rooftops with sportscasters broadcasting the Struggle event live on radio and television throughout the whole town. Kairi could feel the excitement in the air as the crowd was wooing, cheering out the names of the poplar contestants, waving flags of their favorite contestants colors, starting a wave as they grew impatient, until fireworks were launched in the air. The president than walked up to platform and stood in the center of the large square mat with all cameras on him that showed his face on the monitors.

"Ladies and gentle, boys and girls of all ages, and Struggle contestants of the world!" began the president as he spoke into the microphone. "It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! In the next three days will be the 23rd annual of the Struggle event and title match on the final day! Do these combatants have what it takes get pass the preliminaries and make it into the finals!? Will we crown a new champion or will Larxene remain undefeated!?"

"Larxene! Larxene! Larxene! Larxene! Larxene!" cheered the crowd as they got fired up.

"Are you ready to get started!?" asked the president as the crowd cheered more loudly. "Then you know what comes next: Let's…!"

"STRUGGLE!" yelled the crowd as more fireworks were launched in the air. This event was what Kairi had prepared for as tensions grew from the combatants as the brackets appeared on the monitor. The first combatants were going to be picked at random as another monitor showed two slots with the pictures of the combatants that flashed to the next one until it finally decided.

_Our first match for today's Struggle tournament will be between the rookie from Destiny Island: Kairi and her opponent, representing the Disciplinary Committee: Vivi!_

It didn't surprise Kairi to be picked first as she got up and made her way to the ring with her head held high. She looked at Vivi on the other side of the ring staring back at her with his beady yellow eyes, she couldn't quite make out his face, since it was covered with a large pointed yellow hat as she figured that he was probably just a kid because of his height and wondered if he was hot while wearing a blue coat and brown gloves like he was dressed for winter, but she liked how his green pants went well with his stripped shoes. "200 on Vivi!" yelled Larxene calling over a promoter as everyone followed her example and betted for Vivi to win. She still didn't think nothing of it as a referee called them to the center with an official ready to hand each of them a struggle bat.

"Okay, guys. I want a clean fight." said the referee looking between the two. "When you hear the bell, fight. When you hear it again, stop. Both of you must follow my instruction at all time, understand?" Kairi nodded and so did Vivi. "Okay, back to your corners."

Once the two were in their corners they both got into positions. Kairi held her weapon pointing out to the side while Vivi held his with both hands in front of him. The referee also got into position as he held his hand above his head watching the clock count down from five.

"Three…two…one…GO!" yelled the crowd that was followed by a loud blaring of a bell while the ref give the signal to began as Vivi was the first to charge Kairi.

_There's the start of the first match of the day that will be Kairi against Vivi in this years Struggle tournament. Vivi missing Kairi with a overhead attack, but that's not going to stop him from going after Kairi. Vivi is desperately wildly swinging at Kairi that is easily blocking each of his attacks. Vivi now backing away from Kairi to takes a breather, but he's now back on her, attacking low and high, not allowing Kairi to advance any further. Vivi goes for a low attack again, but Kairi back flips out in time. Vivi charges again with Kairi blocking the attack. A minute has passed with Kairi in trouble now with Vivi forcing her into the corner. If she can't get out than Vivi will wins the first round if he can get her out of the ring._

**End of Chapter 2**

**Rate, Review, Questions. No flames. Sorry about my grammar and sentences.**


End file.
